conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Molotova
Molotova is a Island nation in the Atlantic Ocean. Its government is a "Societalist" government. Its current Premier Stalin Marx who became Premier in 2004 when he succeeded former Premier Koga Abel. Marx is the 7th Premier of The Societalist Party of Molotova. A Premier must serve as Premier until their death. Molotova is a Single party State, and also has a GINI rating of 0, which means all people are absolutely equal. Molotova has only been under the societalist government since 1921 before the "1921 Revolution" it was a Monarchy where there was 41 kings within 1 dynasty spanning from 890AD until 1921 AD which is 1031 years of Rule by the Khan family. =1921 Revolution= In 1921 the leader of the Societalists Refo Bras led a rebellion against the Khan family monarch Koblei Khan. Under Koblei Khan the Kingdom of Molotova was experiencing great economic problems like great wealth inequality which caused rebellions in the past but now the Kingdom was worn out and the Societalists rose up. the war lasted 5 months when most of the soldiers turned on the Kingdom and helped overthrow it. The King was deported from the country and so were his still loyal followers, and so the opressive Monarchy was overthrown and the soceitalist government was formed. =Molotova under Bras= Molotova industrialized quickly after the monarchy was overthrown in the "1921 Revolution". It's 1st premier was Revolution Leader Refo Bras who re-stablized the wealth in the nation and made it peaceful he also adopted and un-aligned foriegn policy, meaning he wuold not join any wars unless the nation was attacked. Premier Bras lead the Nation from 1921 until 1945 when he died. He is a hero to his nation because of his courage and his fairness in government. =1945-1977= This period was known as the expansion period because it had gotten ahead of many of the nations of the time, such as the 1st PC being made in 1956 there was 1 war during this time when some of the Monarchy loyalists came back to start a rebellion but was quelled within a mere month, this war took place in 1966. under 3rd Premier Markos Jin. By 1972 the Military of this nation had become a serious force even though the troops werent always patroling because mostly they help with buliding and farming. Premier Ladin Ezik the 4th Premier was known for his alliance making with the USSR and China during the "Cold War" era =1977-Present= On Aug.30th 1977 4th Premier Ladin Ezik died and his succeessor Darius Makt took office. Premier Makt was the 1st Premier to be born after the "1921 Revolution" and was also the 1st person of german ancestry to become Premier. He like his predeccessor Ladin Ezik kpet the country peaceful during the end of the "Cold War" era. but on the 5th of March 1990 a terrorist attck on major city of Brasgrad by what was another attempt at a rebellion by Monarch loyalists trying to start a war. of course the Premier Darius Makt declared war on these terrorists and they fought until Sept.11 1992. Darius Makt the Premier died Jan.8th 1993. Premier Makt was succeeded by the 6th Premier Koga Abel who was Premier from Jan.8th 1993 until Nov.17th 2004. Premier Abel made sure the alliance with China remained in tact and had no wars fought during his tenure as Premier,but Premier Abel raised the amount of money distributed to each civilian from $2000 to $2500 and lowered the cost of most items so standard of living increased. On Nov.17th 2004 Premier Abel died and his successor is the Incumbent Premier of Molotova Stalin Marx who is working hard to make sure the Infrastructure is taken care of by punishing vandals with hevier sentences in prison, and is working toward lessening the violence in prisons. He also is working towards the improvement of the cars in Molotova. =List of Premiers of Molotova= Refo Bras 1921-1945 Yugo Santi 1945-1961 Markos Jin 1961-1968 Ladin Ezik 1968-1977 Darius Makt 1977-1993 Koga Abel 1993-2004 Stalin Marx 2004-present =Military of Molotova= The Military is split up into 4 sections Land Army- like the infantry,cavalry,artillery Marine- basically the Navy but they call it the Marine Air Army- they use air vehicles like choppers and planes Masako- special police force and national guard force